A Ghost of You
by likocg
Summary: ........


**GHOST OF YOU****por Liko**

**Título:** Ghost of You

**Autor:**LIKO

**Ship:**Não apresenta

**Censura:**PG-13

**Gênero:**Suspense

**Terminada:**Sim – 7 Capítulos

**Outras Fics: **Sim

**Betada por: **Ana Luiza V.R. [ avisado: Ana

**Teaser:**_A emoção era tamanhamente forte. Joel jogou os braços em volta do irmão e eles ficaram ali, ambos abraçados. Joel chorava de forma que parecia não chorar a muito tempo, e apenas repetia: "Benji, Benji!"._

**Nota:**Com Inspiração nos livros de Stephen King /bow

Eu sou o primeiro **GAROTO** a postar uma fanfic aqui:S

**05/07/1996**

– Cara, eu te odeio muito, sabia?

– Sei, mas eu te amo viu! – falou risonho.

– É brincadeira, eu também te amo muito Joel.

– Daqui uns 10 anos, quando estivermos casados, a gente vai morar tudo junto né? Eu, você, nossas esposas, nossos filhos, todo mundo! E quem sabe, a gente leva o Josh, a Sarah, a mãe... Todo mundo morar junto, não?

– Ah não, Joel! Que coisa mais sem graça, eu nem sei se quero casar, muito menos ter filhos.

– Não? Sério?

– Sério. Eu na minha, só.

– Mas, e eu?

– Que tem você?

– É só você na sua? Eu não estou nos seus planos futuros?

– Deixa de ser bicha, Joel! É claro que você está nos meus planos futuros, mas não vamos morar juntos, né.

– Por quê? Somos irmão gêmeos!

– E o que isso tem a ver?! A Fernanda e o Fernando são gêmeos e não moram juntos.

– Mas, Benji. Eu nunca quero me separar de você.

– Joel, você ta legal? Você tá muito bicha hoje, viu. A gente não vai se separar, ainda seremos irmãos e gêmeos, isso não muda. Mas, eu não vou viver com você sempre, vou querer ter minha vida...

– Mas...

– Mas é claro que você fará parte dela.

– Você é meu melhor amigo, eu nunca quero te ver longe e também não quero que nada te aconteça.

– Nada vai acontecer.

**15/08/2007**

Joel sentou-se no gramado em frente ao lago gelado de Newter Park. As lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto pareciam queimar sua face. Com os braços envoltos em seus joelhos e sua cabeça abaixada entre as pernas, ele apenas pensava "Por quê? Por quê?".

Ergueu a cabeça, do outro lado do lago ele via a silhueta de uma menina. Ela olhava pra ele, muda. Fez algum gesto do tipo "Está tudo bem?" e ele nem nota, abaixando a cabeça novamente. A menina acaba indo embora.

Tudo estava tão diferente, era como se agora ele fosse outra pessoa, ou apenas a mesma pessoa de sempre, mas sem o coração.

Há minutos atrás ele estava com Billy e Paul no funeral de seu melhor amigo, da pessoa que ele mais amava na vida. Seu irmão Benjamim.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, três dias atrás Benji parecia muito triste, estava muito estranho. Pouco falava e andava de um lado para o outro. Joel se lembrava de que o irmão apenas dizia poucas palavras, e então, ele chegou a Joel e disse:

"Joel, eu... Eu preciso respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Bem, chame os garotos mais tarde, vamos tocar um pouco essa noite".

"Benji, você tá legal cara? O que você tem?".

"Nada, nada não... Apenas... Eu vou sair um pouco. Até mais!".

Joel nunca vai esquecer a última lembrança que teve do irmão vivo. Ele parecia tão longe naquele momento, mas mesmo assim, parecia que suas palavras queriam dizer algo mais do que puderam expressar. Um sorriso enviesado, e Benji desapareceu. Para nunca mais regressar.

Agora ele estava ali, chorando sozinho. Sozinho.

Seu mundo tinha acabado, não conseguia imaginar prosseguir com sua vida sem seu irmão. Sua vontade era de morrer. Ele queria mesmo pegar uma arma e apontar para a cabeça, tomar veneno, pular de um prédio, se cortar como nunca antes, enfiar uma faca no coração para sentir se pelo menos a dor da faca lhe estourando seria mais suportável que a dor que ele sentia pela perda de Benji.

Joel levantou-se e caminhou alguns metros, o ar frio penetrava em sua pele fazendo-o tremer, mas ele não ligava. Estava há milhares de distância naquele momento, seu corpo reagia quase que automaticamente levando-o para o seu apartamento. Mas sua mente estava tão vaga e desfavorecida que ele nem ligava para as pessoas que passavam perto e ficavam-no olhando. Tudo isso enquanto escorriam lágrimas e lágrimas de seus olhos – que já pareciam distantes borrões.

**08/11/1988**

– O Benji não é de nada! Só come marmelada! - gritavam em coro.

Benji e Joel estavam brincando de pega-pega com as outras crianças da vizinhança. Estava na vez de Benji, e esse tinha sérios problemas em pegar alguém. Já fazia muitos minutos que ele corria como um bobo atrás de alguém e não conseguia se quer encostar-se às meninas.

– Chega gente! Ele já tá há muito tempo de bobo.

– Ai Joel, você é muito chato, deixa o Benji ser o bobinho mais um pouco! – gritou Charlie enquanto corria pra não ser pego.

– Peguei você! – gritou Benji assim que agarrou o irmão.

– Nossa Benji! Eu aqui te defendendo e você vem e...

As crianças riam tanto quanto Benji que já havia corrido pra trás de um caminhão.

– JOEL! BENJAMIM!

Uma voz gritava na rua, as crianças olharam ao redor e viram o pai dos gêmeos na porta de casa, que nem um desesperado atrás dos filhos.

– Estamos aqui papai! – gritou Joel.

– ENTREM! AGORA!

– Mas por quê? A gente está brin...

– NÃO ESCUTOU? QUER QUE EU VÁ PEGAR VOCÊ AÍ PELA ORELHA?! ENTREM!

Benji saiu de trás do caminhão, e olhou o resto dos garotos cochichando aos ouvidos dos outros. Joel olhou pra trás e deu um sinal de tchau para os amigos e foi andando até sua casa.

– Malditos pirralhos – disse o homem hostil dando uns tapinhas na cabeça das crianças.

– Papai onde está mamãe?

– Não sei.

As crianças seguiram até a sala de estar onde estava Josh assistindo tv. Da sala deu para escutar o barulho da porta se abrindo e a Sra. Madden chegando com sua bolsa pesada e várias sacolas de compras.

– Crianças, ajudem-me aqui por favor – ela disse, balançando o braço com as sacolas.

Logo os três estavam na cozinha ajudando a mãe com as sacolas, guardando as compras no armário e jogando os sacos plásticos num cesto de sacolinhas que havia no canto da cozinha. Após alguns minutos, a mãe subiu até o quarto junto com o pai dos meninos.

Estavam os três novamente assistindo TV quando Josh comentou muito feliz:

– Papai vai me levar no festival de rock que vai ter esse final de semana.

– AH, a gente também quer ir junto! – brandou Benji.

– Vocês não podem, são muito novos!

– Não é justo! Eu também quero ir! – dizia Joel.

Antes que Josh se gabasse mais um pouco a porta do quarto dos pais foi escancarada e de lá saiu o casal aos gritos, xingando uns aos outros.

– PORRA, mulher! Você não faz nada direito, cacete!

– Eu não faço nada direito? Você fica por aí dizendo que está atrás de emprego, mas acha que eu não sei? Você vai atrás de qualquer vadia por aí, seu monstro!

– Cala a boca, mulher!

Um forte tapa e a Sra. Madden foi jogada até a parede. Benji, assustado com a cena levantou e correu em direção ao pai. Odiava quando ele fazia algo assim, e sua vontade era de bater nele como bateu em sua mãe.

Mas antes que pudesse sequer encostar em seu rosto, o pai virou-se e plantou um soco no garoto, que foi parar do outro lado, onde sua mãe estava chorando. Ele avançava em passos curtos até Benji gritando com todos e pronto pra atacar o garoto novamente que estava chorando com a boca sangrando.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Joel, vendo a cena, pegou a faca que estava em cima da mesa, e a fincou nas costas do pai antes que esse chegasse no irmão.

O grito de dor foi tão alto quanto os palavrões que ele dizia quando brigava com a mulher. Joel correu até o irmão e ficou ali com ele, enquanto o Sr. Madden tentava arrancar a faca das costas.

Quando conseguiu, ele olhou para o seu sangue sujo na faca. Largou ela no chão e olhou da mulher que com a mão no olho roxo chorava. E então olhou os filhos. Josh olhava a cena atrás do sofá, seus olhos lacrimejavam. Os gêmeos estavam sentados no chão perto da porta, com Benji sangrando a boca.

Avançou até a porta, parou alguns instantes olhando para os garotos no chão e então saiu.

Benji olhou para o irmão que estava com um pano tentando limpar o seu sangue, e o abraçou, chorando em seu ombro.

**17/02/2008**

Joel estava em casa com os garotos jogando videogame. Ao menos, os vendo jogarem videogame.

Desde que Benji tinha-o deixado ele se torturava cada vez mais andando por aí com a cabeça baixa e por vezes chorando quando estava sozinho. Os shows do Good Charlotte haviam sido cancelados e Paul colocara uma nota no MySpace dizendo que o futuro da banda era incerto.

A morte de Benjamim havia deixado a todos uma tristeza profunda, mas nada comparado à Joel que cismava em dizer que havia um culpado na morte do irmão, que não queria aceitar que Benji estava sem cinto de segurança quando perdeu o controle do automóvel e capotou, levando-o à morte instantânea.

– Joel, Joel...

Billy, que estava com o controle na mão esquerda, cutucava Joel com a mão direita:

– Joel, ow cara... Vem jogar aqui um pouco com a gente.

Joel ergueu os olhos para o amigo como se fosse algo realmente difícil de se fazer:

– Não cara, não to afim...

– Joel, você... Você não deve ficar se culpando pela morte dele – era Paul que agora falava – Todos nós sentimos, mas... Não é nossa culpa.

– Eu devia estar naquele carro com ele! A gente não devia ter se separado nunca!

– Que isso cara! O Benji ia e já voltava... Não foi sua culpa... Erghh... Eu... Eu... Bem... Pense que ele está em um lugar melhor agora, olhando por nós...

– Eu não quero que ele olhe por nós! Eu quero estar com ele!

Jogou umas revistas no chão e saiu em passos apressados até a varanda.

Ficou ali em torno de uns 15 minutos olhando as estrelas e tentando imaginar como estava o irmão, se sentia bem, se o via ali, até Billy chegar por suas costas, silencioso. Ele apenas encostou-se na parede e ficou olhando para o amigo. Estava com uma aparência horrível, cabelos que não viam pentes há tempo, olheiras fortes, mais magro que nunca.

– Já faz seis meses cara.

Joel não respondeu.

– Escuta, o Benji era um cara legal, eu também o amava. E, embora eu não ficasse dizendo pra ele todo dia que o amava, ele sabia. Ele sabia que você também o amava, e você sabe que ele também o amava.

– Eu só... Eu só queria ter mais uma oportunidade pra dizer que ele era a melhor coisa da minha vida, cara.

Não conteve as lágrimas, estas que já escorriam até seus lábios. E gaguejando continuou:

– Eu, eu amava ele tanto cara, tanto... Eu não vou conseguir viver sem ele.

– Vai sim Joel! Mesmo sem o Benji, você ainda tem sua família, e, claro, seus amigos. E estamos aqui com você para o que der e vier.

Joel deu uns passos em direção o amigo e o abraçou. Billy e Joel nunca haviam ficado tanto tempo abraçados antes, Paul que via a cena pela porta não resistiu e juntou-se aos amigos, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo. Nesse momento já não era apenas Joel que chorava.

**19/02/2008**

Após conversas com os amigos e sua mãe, Joel resolveu esfriar um pouco a cabeça em um lugar calmo da Flórida. Pretendia ficar lá por pelo menos uma semana, e quando as coisas estivessem melhores ele voltaria para a casa com os amigos, e quem sabe, os shows voltassem também.

Ele estava se esforçando pra tentar 'viver'. E logo no primeiro dia estava andando pela praia e bebendo cerveja. Queria encontrar uma festa pra se divertir, cair bêbado, e vomitar, ver o sol nascer... Ele não sabia direito, mas queria fazer muitas coisas pra esquecer da vida.

Soube de uma festa que ia ter no mesmo dia ali perto da praia, na qual ia rolar open-bar. Sem pensar muito, ele desceu descalço até a festa.

As coisas aconteceram rápido, ele estava 'alto' mas nem tinha bebido tanto. Em pouco tempo que estava na festa muitas garotas deram bola e outras até mesmo passaram a mão nele por cima da bermuda. Mas houve uma garota que era diferente, era a mais bonita de todas. E toda hora que Joel chegava perto dela, ela desaparecia na multidão.

Certa hora ele se afastou das pessoas e resolver dar uma caminhada, quando avistou a garota parada perto de um quiosque olhando para ele.

Ela era linda, muito linda. Seus cabelos longos e pretos davam um contraste que ele não sabia direito como descrever, mas ela era diferente. Não que tivesse os peitos maiores que os das outras garotas, e muito menos porque tivesse olhos verdes e uma boca carnuda. Ela era simplesmente diferente.

– Oi – sua voz era tão linda.

– Oi, qual seu nome?

– Charlotte, e o seu?

– Joel. Charlotte? Que engraçado... Eu tenho uma ban...

– Você tem o quê?

– Ah, nada não... Esquece.

– Você me parece engraçado – ela disse, gargalhando.

Conversaram durante muito tempo, e Joel nem havia percebido que o Sol já estava acima das ondas. Ao notarem o tanto de tempo que estavam ali sentados na areia conversando, deram risadas e se despediram. Com o beijo mais gostoso que Joel havia provado. Charlotte sorriu e saiu andando até sumir de vista.

O dia parecia estar mais alegre, e ao menos naquele momento Joel não pensava mais na morte de seu irmão.

E foi mais à tarde que ele reencontrou a garota que estava voltando pra casa e pediu companhia. Ao chegarem em sua casa, Charlotte lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e disse que a noite não faria nada e aceitaria caminhar com ele na praia.

**20/02/2008**

Pouco depois de ter escurecido, Joel pegou um agasalho e foi em direção à casa de Charlotte, que não ficava muito longe dali. Quase havia se esquecido de pegar o gravador, que tinha algumas músicas do Good Charlotte, quais ele queria que ela escutasse. Voltou novamente, pegou o aparelho e voltou o caminho em direção à casa da garota.

– Charlotte! – chamou o nome da garota, em frente à casa, que só tinha a luz da varanda acesa.

Ninguém apareceu.

– Charlotte!

"Onde ela está?".

– Charlotte!

Na terceira vez que a chamou percebeu um vulto na janela, uma senhora o olhava por trás da vidraça incrédula.

– Oi, estou aqui. Vamos?

Era Charlotte, ao lado dele. Joel havia prestado tanta atenção na senhora da janela que nem reparou por onde Charlotte tinha vindo.

Os dois foram caminhando pela rua, e ao olhar para trás Joel viu a senhora na porta, olhando para eles.

– É minha mãe.

– Ah... Ela está bem?

– Ah, sim... Ela é assim mesmo.

A madrugada passou rápido novamente, Joel contou sua vida inteira para Charlotte, falava de Benji rindo sem parar dizendo o quanto o amava, e percebeu que em nenhum momento havia falado do quanto à morte do irmão o abalara. Aquele lugar estava mesmo fazendo bem para ele.

Ele estava gostando muito de Charlotte, embora eles poucas vezes se beijassem. Mas estar com ela fazia bem para ele. Ele sentia algo que não havia sentido antes de conhecê-la. Estava prestes a pedi-la em namoro, levá-la junto com ele para casa.

– Venha, quero te mostrar um lugar perfeito para nós.

Charlotte puxou sua mão e foi levando-o até uma casa ali perto que pelo jeito era abandonada. Ele logo estava entendendo e gostando da idéia da garota.

Charlotte abriu a porta da casa e foi guiando Joel pra dentro do lugar deserto e escuro. O pouco de iluminação que existia vinha do céu estrelado e da luz do luar que entrava pelas janelas e dava um efeito um tanto quanto sombrio ao interior da casa.

As paredes estavam rachadas, e havia alguns quadros tortos pela casa. Os poucos móveis que tinham eram criados-mudos com vasos de flores já mortas em cima, uma ou outra estante e um sofá velho no meio da sala.

– Vem!

Charlotte pegou em seu braço novamente e foi levando-o para o segundo andar, onde estava o quarto. O segundo andar parecia ser mais iluminado, mas não tinha praticamente quase nada além das paredes desgastadas e rachadas.

Charlotte foi até a janela, e ficou de costas para Joel que veio até seu alcance dando leves beijos em seus ombros até o pescoço.

A mão de Charlotte encontrou a de Joel, e ela se virou para Joel que se assustou ao ver que a garota chorava:

– Joel... Eu tenho algo a te dizer.

– O que?

– Bem, eu... Eu tenho algo a lhe mostrar na verdade.

Uma lágrima escorreu e caiu no chão do quarto. No mesmo instante que um barulho ensurdecedor de algo explodindo vinha do lado da porta. Instintivamente Joel olhou para trás, e ao ver que nada acontecia, assustado, tentou pegar em vão na mão de Charlotte e leva-la longe dali que algo estranho estava acontecendo. Mas sua mão tateou o ar e virando de volta, seus olhos constaram que a garota não estava mais ali.

Joel seguiu até a janela, ela tinha pulado? Onde ela estava?

– Charlotte! Cadê você?

Pela janela, Joel não via nada. Nem as estrelas, nem as nuvens, nem a lua, nem a areia da praia, nem o mar, e nem os pontos luminosos da cidade... Ele não via nada, tudo estava escuro.

Escutou um bebê chorando, e logo após um homem gritando de dor. Uma mulher chorando, uma criança rindo. O que estava havendo? "Eu to ficando louco? Cadê Charlotte?"

Então, ele voltou a ver as coisas, com uma fraca iluminação de uma vela que logo após tornou-se um fogo. Era tão ardente que ele se distanciou até a porta, onde poderia se proteger. O fogo aumentava ao passar do tempo, e logo as quatro paredes do quarto estavam em chamas. Joel correu até a escada, mas ao colocar o pé no primeiro degrau, a madeira quebrou e Joel afundou junto com o resto da escada para o andar de baixo.

Ao cair tonto no chão, machucado com os vários pedaços de madeira em cima de seu corpo viu apenas vários vultos passando por cima dele e então desmaiou.

Acordou com tontura, colocando a mão na cabeça onde tinha batido. Mas não estava mais doendo. Olhou em volta. A casa estava intacta, as luzes acesas, os móveis todos arrumados e nenhum sinal da escada ter caído. Era como se alguém vivesse ali naquele momento. Ele estava com medo.

– Alguém aí? Charlotte?

Ninguém respondeu, ele estava assustado e foi em direção à porta de saída. Mas a porta estava trancada, foi até a janela pular. Pelo vidro não se via nada além de escuridão. E por mais força que fizesse a janela não abria, e seus socos ou mesmos os objetos ao redor da sala que ele jogava no vidro não surtiam efeito desejado.

– Você não vai conseguir sair daqui.

Joel parou, alguém falou com ele. Estava com medo de olhar, mas virou. Não tinha ninguém.

"Ótimo, estou realmente louco!"

– Você não está louco.

– Você não está louco.

Agora eram várias vozes dizendo ao redor da casa, vozes de crianças, mulheres, homens...

– Você não está louco.

Mas ele olhava, e não via ninguém.

Lembrou do gravador no bolso. "Vou gravar essas vozes, e quando eu acordar vou poder escutar e dar risada deste sonho quando simplesmente não escutar nada".

_Rec_.

– Você não está sozinho.

– Eu estou com você – dizia a voz de uma mulher.

– Eu estou com você – dizia uma criança.

– Você vai ficar bem – dizia um homem.

– Ele está bem – dizia outra pessoa.

– PAREM! PAREM! – gritava Joel.

– Não, você precisa ouvir.

– Precisa ouvir.

– NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO! CALEM A BOCA!

Joel agachou-se no chão, com os olhos fechados e as mãos na cabeça, estava com medo.

Outro barulho ensurdecedor. Parecia uma bomba explodindo. Joel olhou, e novamente as chamas tomavam conta da casa. Ele correu até o centro da sala para se proteger.

Olhava desesperado para os lados, onde estava Charlotte? O que estava acontecendo?

– Joel.

Ele conhecia aquela voz, ficou assustado, mas feliz. Quanto ele não daria pra escutar aquela voz novamente? Aquela voz que o acompanhou a vida toda? Da pessoa que ele mais amava na vida!

– Benji?

Ele se virou para trás, e então viu o irmão, parado diante dele.

– BENJI!

A emoção era tamanhamente forte. Joel jogou os braços em volta do irmão e eles ficaram ali, ambos abraçados. Joel chorava de forma que parecia não chorar a muito tempo, e apenas repetia: "Benji, Benji!".

Era tão bom sentir novamente o calor do irmão, sentir o irmão, queria ficar ali durante tempo suficiente pra acreditar que o que estava acontecendo era verdade.

Soltou os braços e olhou o irmão, seus olhos embaçados pouco viam, mas ele se esforçava e com as mãos tateava a face de Benji pra saber se era mesmo possível.

– Benji, Benji! Eu... Eu... – engolia os soluços – Você não tem noção do quanto... Do quanto... Do quanto eu preciso de você! – disse, com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto – Volta cara! Volta!

– Joel, eu... Eu queria te dizer, apenas te dizer...

Benji tinha uma aparência ótima, apenas seus olhos que estavam inchados e as lágrimas que escorriam tanto quanto as de Joel.

– Me dizer? Me... Dizer o quê?

– Joel – Benji pegou nos ombros de Joel – Cara, eu sinto mesmo, sinto mesmo sua falta. Sinto por não estar mais com você... Eu...

– Você tá comigo agora! Eu fico aqui... Eu fico... Aqui... Aqui com você!

– Não Joel, não dá. Eu sinto mesmo pelo que aconteceu. Eu não queria, foi um acidente! Eu estava de cinto, eu juro... Foi apenas um segundo, eu juro Joel, um segundo.

– Benji... – ele sussurrou, tornando a soluçar.

– Eu, estava com calor, e a jaqueta estava me atrapalhando. A rua estava tão... Deserta, eu juro. Apenas soltei o cinto, e tirei a jaqueta. Logo que fiz isso, apareceu aquele caminhão, estava do lado errado da pista. Eu me levantei rápido e virei o volante a tempo de não bater, mas isso fez com que eu quase batesse em um carro que estava próximo. Eu não queria ferir ninguém, virei novamente o volante. E tudo... Tudo, foi tão rápido... O carro virou, e eu não conseguia ver direito, apenas as coisas indo para cima, então para baixo. Joel... Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido...

– Tudo bem cara, tu... Tudo... Bem. Eu acredito em vo-você!

Benji abraçou o irmão. Bem forte.

– Joel, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito! Muito mesmo!

– Eu também te amo! Eu te amo muito Benji!

– Você é tudo pra mim. É a pessoa em quem mais confio, é a pessoa que eu mais amo nessa vida, Joel!

Benji pegou-o pelos ombros e olhou em seus olhos:

– Nunca se esqueça de mim Joel, nunca. Nunca esqueça do meu amor por você. E, viva, por favor, tão feliz quanto pode ser... E fale de mim para os seus filhos, conte-os o que aprontávamos quando crianças, conte para eles o quanto eu te amava. Eu te amo Joel.

– Benji. Eu... Eu... Você foi a melhor coisa da minha vida. Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você. Eu te amo muito, é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo, também! Não vou conseguir viver sem você cara!

– Você vai! Você vai!

– Eu... Eu... Nesses meses, tudo o que eu queria era apenas te ver e falar pra você o quanto eu te amo cara, o quanto você faz falta...

– Joel, eu era tolo. Eu nunca dizia com seriedade sobre meus sentimentos com você. Mas agora eu quero que você saiba. Eu te amo! Não se esqueça... Eu te amo!

"_Eu te amo!_

_Eu te amo!_

_Não se esqueça..._

_Eu te amo..._

_Eu te..._

_Eu te amo! Joel!"_

As palavras foram distanciando, e Benji parecia estar sumindo junto com tudo da casa... E novamente as vozes começaram a surgir e uma sobre as outras repetirem as palavras de Benji.

– Benji! Benji! Volte Benji! BENJI!

Joel não se lembrava direito, mas, de repente acordou em sua cama do apartamento.

"Mas... O que foi que..."

_TRIIIIMMMM. TRIIIIIMMMMMM_.

O Telefone tocava.

Joel levantou ainda sonolento. Estava extremamente confuso, o sol que entrava pela janela denunciava que devia estar na hora do almoço...

_TRRIIIIMMMM TRRIMMMMMMM_.

Joel tirou o telefone do gancho e colocou no ouvido:

– Alô.

– Hey. Joel! Você ta bem?

– Paul? É você?

– É eu cara! Mew, o que te aconteceu?! Estamos te ligando já faz uns cinco dias! O que...

– Cinco dias? Paul... Eu estou aqui não faz nem três dias...

– Joel... Você está legal? Quer que a gente vá aí te buscar?

– Paul. Que dia é hoje?

– Dia vinte e sete...

**27/02/2008**

Joel olhou pela janela. Como o dia estava bonito, e ele estava feliz. Se tudo aquilo era um sonho, ele tinha quase certeza. Mas aquele sonho lhe fez bem, falar com Benji deixou-o mais aliviado. E ele nunca esqueceria, nunca.

Mas ainda lhe intrigava o fato de Charlotte, ela também era um sonho?

Paul e Billy estavam a caminho, logo chegariam pra levá-lo pra casa.

– Hey cara, você ta legal... Agora fala, o que aconteceu? – disse Billy logo que chegaram.

– É uma longa história gente, eu preciso ir embora daqui. Quero voltar pra casa.

– Ótimo! Você conta na viagem – Paul foi dizendo colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

– Tudo bem, mas antes quero que passem na casa de alguém pra mim.

A casa de Charlotte parecia mais viva agora que o Sol brilhava intensamente e a janela refletia seu brilho. A janela que ele vira a mãe de Charlotte.

– Charlotte!

Os garotos esperavam no carro, um pouco confusos. Ainda não sabiam de nada que tivesse acontecido.

– Chalotte!

A senhora que outrora Joel viu na janela estava agora abrindo a porta.

– Ah, oi... A senhora deve ser a mãe da Charlotte, não? Ela está?

– Meu filho, quem é você? – a voz da senhora era tão fraca. E Joel percebeu que nunca havia perguntado o sobrenome de Charlotte, assim pelo menos poderia chamar aquela senhora pelo sobrenome.

– Eu sou Joel Madden, amigo de sua filha. Eu precisava muito falar com ela, ela está?

– Meu rapaz, Charlotte... Minha filha. Morreu há 3 anos atrás.

– Reprisando, deixa... Eu ver se... Entendi Joel – Billy estava tão confuso quanto Paul – Você não faz idéia onde estava esses dias, uma casa pegou fogo com você dentro, depois voltou ao normal, uma menina que você tava ficando sumiu do nada, e agora a gente descobre que ela morreu há 3 anos, você viu o Benji e falou com ele, ele te contou sobre o acidente e disse que te ama... E... Joel. Você precisa de um médico!

O carro estava em alta velocidade na estrada, e os garotos estavam bem nervosos com o que aconteceu. Pairava um suspense fantasmagórico muito forte no ar, mas nenhum deles estava tão indiferente quanto Joel. Estava muito feliz em ter visto Benji e ter falado com ele, estava até mesmo com o coração parecendo bater mais jovem. E sabendo que ele beijara e estivera com uma garota que o levou até Benji.

– Sim, basicamente isso.

– Então foi mesmo tudo um sonho? – Paul tremia no banco de trás.

– Eu acho que sim.

– Mas, todos esses dias... Você não vai se lembrar onde estava e...

– Billy, eu não sei de nada. Estou tão confuso quanto vocês. E olhe pra estrada, não queremos outro acidente.

– Joel, e o gravador? – lembrou Paul.

Era a primeira vez que Joel se lembrava do gravador, colocou a mão sobre o bolso e sentiu o volume que o aparelho fazia. Tirou do bolso e os três olharam pro eletrônico com certo receio.

Joel respirou fundo. Rebobinou a fita.

_Play._

"...

Chiados...

..."

Os garotos olhavam já como se nada fosse acontecer... Até escutarem a voz de Joel sendo reproduzida.

"...

– PAREM! PAREM! – gritava Joel.

Chiados

– NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO! CALEM A BOCA!

..."

– Joel, eu só to escutando sua voz, cadê a voz das pessoas que você disse? – disse aliviado Billy.

– Eu não sei, pelo jeito nada aconteceu mesmo, eu apenas devo ter tomado alguma coisa e não lembro e...

"...

– Joel.

– Benji?

– BENJI!"

_Stop._

Eles se olham.

– Não foi um sonho, afinal.

**THE END.**


End file.
